


【岳灵】歧途

by jinzhancao



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 12:06:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17001357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinzhancao/pseuds/jinzhancao





	【岳灵】歧途

岳辉驾轻就熟地刷开房间，走到角落的软凳旁脱掉外套，开始一颗一颗解衬衫的扣子。  
“怎么不说话？”  
他回头问道，那个漂亮的有点儿过分的，叫做李超的男孩坐在床尾，低垂着头不知道在想些什么。  
岳辉摇摇头，坦然除去了衬衫，还有皮带桎梏着的羊毛西裤，露出隐约可见的肌肉群。他从李超面前走过，去衣柜里摘浴袍穿，李超还是不说话，也不抬眼。  
他有点无奈，又有点好笑。“成吧，那我先去洗澡，你第二个。或者咱们一起洗，比较快……”  
“我洗过了。“  
很轻的声音，带着变声期的低沉，像敲得极为试探的一声鼓。  
岳辉一愣。  
“行，那你在外边儿…准备准备吧。”

这个澡洗的很心猿意马，只草草打了一遍泡沫。岳辉从水流声中侧耳辨析，外面没什么响动，这让他有点不安。不安？你出钱我出力的事儿，有什么可变故的。他也不怕那小子是个惯偷——钱包里压根儿就没钱，都是卡，这年头嫖娼都兴微信转账了。  
实在是因为小孩有点、太对胃口了，从眼睛到牙齿，简直是撞着他的枪口为他量身定制。  
他想，如果李超还没跑的话，要问问他愿不愿意短期变长线。跟着岳总走，甜头必然少不了。

岳辉水淋淋地走出来，李超还是那样干燥沉闷地坐着，小小的一团，没有展开。  
岳辉捡了个离他较远的位置坐下来，刚想开口，李超却出人意料地跟了过来，翻身跨上他的大腿，把帽衫胡乱向上一掀，甩到地板上，单薄白皙的上身立刻占据了岳辉的视野。  
“先说好，只做一次，底价一千五，你自己看着往上加。最重要的是，必须戴套。”  
岳辉点点头笑着说那当然，从枕头下捞了一个安全套胡乱戴好。右手环住他精瘦的腰肢，从后腰处的凹陷向下摸进去。里面果然是做好了准备的，湿热柔软地包裹住他的手指任他开拓。  
他探的有些深了，李超发出一声呜咽，膝盖抖了一下。  
岳辉把他的裤子剥下一段，让小小的圆圆的臀暴露在微凉空气里。他试探地顶了一点进去，被含的很好，于是均匀地推进，并不给李超退避的余地。  
等到齐根没入，岳辉发出一声满足的喟叹，抬头去看李超的反应，发现他正向后仰长了脖子，细小的喉结很急遽地上下滑动，十根指头像小猫一样攥住岳辉的浴袍领子，一边将自己推得很远，撑成绷紧的弓，一边又攀援住，把支点全交给了岳辉。  
生理上的信任，心理上的抗拒。  
可小孩实在太瘦了，岳辉稍一使力就能把他扥回来，逼着他环住自己的脖子，被自己一下一下顶弄地几乎颠起来。室内也不再是一片静默，尽管牙齿倔强地扣住下唇，但李超不能自抑地漏出呻吟，是那种从腹腔反上来无法逆转的、仿佛被人用羽毛扫过喉咙之后才会有的声音，并不算婉转，但是非常、非常真实。  
李超的指甲陷进他的后背。“轻、轻一点儿……”  
岳辉没听清，凑上去亲吻他的下巴。  
“嗯？宝贝儿你说什么？”  
“轻……一点儿，”李超躲了躲，好像很羞赧地把头埋进他的颈窝里，“……我是第一次。”

岳辉瞬间收了势，托着他全吃进去，让他稳稳地坐在自己怀里，缩成柔软的一捧。  
李超很乖地被他舔着耳廓，满脸泛着激烈的红潮。  
“……真假的啊宝贝儿。”  
小孩点点头。  
岳辉噎了半天没缓过来，长叹了一口气，“那你为什么……为什么要来做……唉算了不问了，这是你的隐私，哥哥不应该问。”  
很神奇的，他并没有动，怀里的人却抖了一下，像是被什么字眼触发了。  
“你不要，”半宿了，小孩终于抬头看了他一眼，瞳孔在床头灯的照映下反出清透的浅栗色，水汪汪的教人怜惜，“你不要这么叫。”  
“什么？”  
“……哥哥。你可以选个别的称呼，我叫你，就这个不行。”  
岳辉这才反应过来，忍不住笑出来，拖长了音节懒懒地开口。  
“成……那就叫爸爸，爸爸疼你。”  
李超似有若无地瞪了他一眼，没说什么，红潮和情绪都渐渐平息下来，眼看又要回到那种了无趣味的状态。岳辉心里突然豁开了一块，仿佛棉花做的底儿噗嗤射入一支利箭，疼也不疼，就是觉得别别扭扭不得劲了。  
他抱着李超翻了个身，让他趴在柔软的乳胶床垫里，从背后接受自己的新一轮进攻。  
这一回甚至比之前还要猛烈，带着一股子狠劲儿。起初李超还能发出几声不满的抗议，要他轻些慢些，到后来完全说不出话来，只能被他扭了胳膊按在床垫里，断断续续发出一些抽气声。  
岳辉知道自己有点失控，这种失控对他来讲很久违，哪怕程度非常轻微。他一边深深地进入，一边讲些有的没的的荤话。  
“怎么样，爸爸干的你还行么？……比哥哥怎么样？是不是比哥哥厉害点儿？”  
李超在无边的快感中突然找回一点自我，扭过头来几乎是在冲他卖乖了，大眼睛湿漉漉地仰视着他。  
“你别说这个词，啊——“  
他的话被顶了回去，这一下又快又准，直戳在敏感点上，小孩几乎是全身颤栗着缩进他怀里射了出来，甚至高潮结束之后还在扑簌簌地抖。  
岳辉被他夹得也是一阵痉挛，凭着那股狠劲儿愣是没有缴械，喘着气停了好一会儿，又把李超抱成正面位，开始上下耸动。  
“……喜欢哥哥吗？叫声儿哥哥呗？”他觉得自己真是好久没这么幼稚过，竟然为了一个床上的称谓跟孩子过不去。  
李超正在最疲惫又敏感的阶段，眼神都聚不上焦，黏黏糊糊地轻哼，却也不答话。  
“乖，叫哥哥。”岳辉把他举起一点高度，然后松手让他重重地落回去，李超发出一声惊呼。  
“我不……！”  
他手指在空中抓了两下，还是没有办法地又揽住岳辉。  
他别过头去，“……我不叫。”岳辉才发现他眼角潮乎乎的早就全是泪了。  
可真够别扭的。  
“不叫就不叫吧，”他认了，也因为快要释放，已经没有那个软磨硬泡的时间了，“那哥哥叫你总成了吧？宝贝儿、宝宝、小超、超儿……”  
他执拗地就往那一点上冲刺，在释放的同时咬住了李超的耳垂。  
“弟弟……小弟，别进这行成么，哥哥养你，跟哥哥走吧。”  
小孩的眼泪终于可以大大方方地掉下来，砸在男人的锁骨上，轻凉的，比他的声音还要不易察觉。  
“……哥哥是大骗子。”


End file.
